


Maric

by Sir_Bedevere



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Bedevere/pseuds/Sir_Bedevere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Papa had looked worried last time, Dale remembered. He’d said that all fathers worried about mothers when there was a baby coming, and that Dale didn’t need to worry too. Mama would be fine.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/gifts).



> An entirely unsubtle and entirely fluffy gift for my favourite new baby-mama :)

Papa was out when Mama started to feel funny.

He’d gone down to the boat to patch a leak that had sprung the day before. Dale had wanted to go with him, but Papa said that Mama might need him and he should stay behind. Dale knew what that meant; it meant that the new baby might be coming soon. 

Dale knew all about babies – Papa had told him, before Matthos came along, that the baby grew in Mama’s tummy and then when it was ready, she and the birthing lady helped it to come out. He had wanted to see but men and little boys weren’t allowed in the birthing room. He and Papa had sat downstairs with Allard, who was sleeping, and just waited. It had taken a long time because the birthing lady said that Matthos was lazy and wouldn’t do his part and Dale fell asleep on Papa’s lap but in the end, Matthos had come and they had gone upstairs to see him. Mama was tired but she smiled and kissed Dale’s forehead and kissed Papa and then Papa held the baby and Mama fell asleep. Dale was allowed to hold him too. He had been so careful because Matthos was so small but his little brother had looked straight at him and Dale saw that his eyes were the same colour as his. 

Mama had another baby growing now and every time Dale asked, she said it would be ready soon. Dale was seven now, practically a man grown, and he was pleased that Papa trusted him to look after Mama. He made Allard and Matthos go outside to play, so that the house was quiet, and he kept coming back to look in the kitchen door and make sure Mama was alright. 

The third time he came back, he saw Mama pull a face and put her hand on her tummy. 

“Mama?” he asked, “Mama, are you alright?”

“Oh my love,” she said, pulling another face, “I think the baby is coming.”

“It’s coming? Now?”

“Yes.”

Dale knew what he had to do. He rushed outside to his brothers. They were playing with marbles, Allard rolling them to Matthos who laughed and rolled them back. Matthos was only a baby really, only two name days old, but Allard was five and he could help. 

“Al, Mama’s having the baby,” he said quickly, pulling his brother to his feet, “Go and find Papa. He’s down at the boat, remember?”

Allard’s eyes widened – Dale had told him all about where babies came from – and he nodded. 

“I’ll run. I’ll be fast.”

He set off straight away, turning and running as fast as he could. Sometimes Allard was quite naughty, doing silly things that made Papa angry and made Matthos cry, but Dale knew he was a good boy really and he would do anything for Mama. 

Dale grabbed Matthos’ hand and scooped up the marbles in his other one.

“Come on Matt,” he said, pulling him to his feet, “We have to go inside.”

Matthos walked after him as fast his short little legs could carry him.

“Inside, inside, inside,” he said quietly. He was just learning to talk and he liked to copy other people’s words. Dale thought it was funny.

Mama was still in the kitchen. Dale sat Matthos down in the corner and gave him the marbles to play with.

“Stay there, Matt.”

“K.”

“Dale, I need to go upstairs and lay down,” Mama said, brushing a hand over his hand and making him feel all warm inside, “Can you help me?”

“Yes, I can help,” he said, taking her hand. It was very warm. She put her other hand around his shoulders and they went slowly upstairs. Mama didn’t need him too much but she did lean on him when they got to the top. He helped her get into bed and, when he pulled up the blanket, she pulled another funny face. He didn’t like it.

“Mama?”

“It’s alright, love. It’s alright.”

She looked hot and, remembering how warm her hand had been, he ran downstairs and filled a cup from the pan of water on the table. Matthos was happy in the corner, playing with his marbles, and so he left him again and took the water upstairs for Mama to drink. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, a little smile, taking the cup, “Where did Allard go?”

“I told him to get Papa. He promised to be fast.”

“Good boy, Dale. Is Matthos alright?”

“He was playing. I’ll go and look again.”

He ran back downstairs. Matthos was still playing, rolling the marbles against the wall and laughing when they bounced back. Dale heard heavy footsteps outside and Papa burst through the door, Allard riding on his back.

“I ran fast, Dale,” he said, sliding off Papa’s back, “I ran really fast.”

“Where’s your mother?” Papa said, his breathing hard.

“In bed. I helped her.”

“Good boy,” Papa smiled and ruffled Dale’s hair, “Do you remember where the birthing lady lives? In the house opposite from the baker where Sanya works?”

“The one with the blue door.”

“That’s the one. Can you go and fetch her? Take Al with you. Tell her to come quickly.”

Papa didn’t stop to hear the answer. He picked Matthos up in one arm and ran upstairs. Dale grabbed Allard’s hand and made for the door.

“Come on.”

They ran through the streets, dodging food carts and old people who walked slowly and jumping over other children who played games on the floor. Dale saw some of his friends but he didn’t stop when they called his name. He would tell them why later. He didn’t have time to play today.

When they got to the blue door, he banged on it as loud as he could. Allard, tired from the running, sat down on the step. The birthing lady opened the door and smiled at them. 

“Hello, Dale. Is it time?”

He nodded, unable to speak because he was breathing too hard from the running. The birthing lady left the door open and hurried into the kitchen where she kept her bag. She was an old lady, one that Papa said helped almost all of the babies in Flea Bottom to be born. She was a nice lady. Dale remembered her from when Matthos came along. Her mother had helped Papa to be born. 

She came out of the door with her bag and two bread rolls. She gave one to Allard and one to Dale and said, “I can’t run like you boys can. Will you walk with me?”

Allard, taking a big bite out of his roll, nodded and took her hand. Dale ate his roll quickly.

“Can I carry your bag?”

“If you’re careful, son.”

The bag was heavy, but Dale was careful with it, like she had told him. He wanted to run and see if Mama was alright but the birthing lady was slow and Allard was tired and maybe Dale was a little bit tired as well. They had run very fast. 

When they got back to the house, the birthing lady made them stay downstairs and soon after that she sent Papa downstairs as well. Papa was carrying Matthos, who was smiling, but Papa wasn’t. He had looked worried last time, Dale remembered. He’d said that all fathers worried about mothers when there was a baby coming, and that Dale didn’t need to worry too. Mama would be fine. 

It was almost time for dinner and so Papa took all the vegetables Mama had been cutting up and started to make the stew. Sometimes there was a noise from upstairs but Papa ignored it and so Dale did too. He played with Allard and Matthos instead. Matthos cried a few times for no reason and Papa said he had noticed that something was happening and not to worry about that either. 

“Come and get your dinner,” Papa said, a few hours later, “Not as good as Mama’s but still good.”

Papa fed Matthos but Dale noticed that Papa didn’t eat any himself. He was listening to what was happening upstairs as much as Dale was. Even later after that, Allard and Matthos fell asleep next to the fire. Papa pulled Dale onto his lap and held him close.

“Would you like another brother or a sister?” Papa asked.

“I don’t mind,” Dale said, “Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t mind either, son,” Papa smiled and his face was soft, “Maybe if it is a girl we can name her after my mama. What do you think?”

“Jenna? I like that name. What about if it is a brother?”

“Do you remember Mama’s Uncle Maric? We thought about naming him after him.”

“I like that too. Jenna or Maric.”

This time, Dale didn’t fall asleep on Papa. Papa told him a story instead, one about pirates, and then when it was dark outside, the birthing lady came downstairs. She looked tired but she was smiling and nodded when Papa looked up at her.

“You have another son, Davos,” she said, “Marya is fine and so is the babe. You can come and see them.”

Dale followed Papa upstairs to find Mama holding the baby. Papa kissed her, his eyes shiny, and then took the baby. Dale climbed up next to Mama and kissed her cheek.

“Are you going to call him Maric?”

“I think so,” Mama said quietly, looking at Papa, who nodded, “Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

Dale was allowed to hold Maric after that, and he saw that the baby looked a little bit like Mama. Papa went down to get Matthos to put him to bed and brought Allard into Mama’s room so that he could see the baby too. Allard was sleepy but he climbed onto the bed and held Maric carefully when Mama put him in his arms. He’d been too young to hold Matthos, even though he had wanted to and now he had a big smile. Allard looked like Mama too.

Papa sat down on the bed next to Mama, who put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, and Dale closed his eyes too, curling up on the end of the bed. It was warm and comfortable and he must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up he was tucked up in bed with Allard and Matthos sleeping next to him. 

It was still dark outside and the house was quiet and everyone was safe. He sighed happily, turning over and wrapping his arm around his little brothers, pulling them close.


End file.
